PixPets
PixPets are virtual pets in Pixpet.Net . They have LVLs which go from 0-100 and SLVL which go from 0-100. They can be placed in your house or sent on hoards to find items. Filling the pixdex is one the major milestones in this game. This is an excerpt from the in-game tutorial that explains the pixpet overview: * Color: The color of the Pixpet. A Pixpet with the color "cyan" can only find other Pixpets with the potential for this color. Also it can only find cyan colored items. There are 16 different colors. Please note that the pixpet color does not have an influence on the actual appearance of the pixpet. * LVL: The level of the Pixpet. The higher the LVL, the higher is the possibility to find rare items and Pixpet Eggs. To increase the LVL, a pet must collect hoard experience (HEXP). * SLVL: The Satisfaction Level of the Pixpet. The higher the SLVL, the higher is the chance to find items on hoards. It also increases the quantity of the finds. To increase the SLVL, a pet must live in a comfortable environment. The rarer decorative items are placed in your home, the higher the SLVL will be. Another way to increase the SLVL, is if other people interact with your Pixpets on your public user page. * HEXP: The amount of Hoard Experience. After each hoard, a pet gains Hoard Experience depending on its finds. With enough HEXP, a Pixpet can increase his LVL. * Gender: The gender of the Pixpet. It has currently no influence on the game. * Hatchday: The Hatchday of the Pixpet. * ID: The Pixpets unique ID. It is sometimes useful to be 100% sure about which pet you currently deal with. * Hoard: The number of hoards you sent the Pixpet on already. * Species: The Pixpet Species. * Rarity: The Pixpets Species Rarity. Rare species can only be found by high level Pixpets. * Lifting Capacity: The Lifting Capacity of a Pixpet. Pets can only find decorative items which are in its lifting range. In order to send a pixpet on a hoard, it needs pixpet food. The amount of pixpet food needed is dependent on the level of the pixpet and the WU range of the pixpet. You can get pixpet food by interacting in the pixpet lottery or by turning pumpkin products into food in the pixpet food page. When hoarding, pixpets have the potential to find many kinds of items as well as pixcoins. To increase the chances of successful hoards, you can give a pixpet up to three potions to help gather items you are looking for. The potions must be the same color group of the assigned pixpet or have a neutral color group. After a pixpet returns, it gains HEXP and needs some recovering time until it can go onto the next hoard. All pixpets can only get a total of 10000 HEXP. The recovery time is dependant on the length of the hoard; likewise the length of the hoard depends on the level. The hoard time in hours is level / 2. SLVL The public user page can be shared to attract people which can interact with the player's pixpets. The player can view the full pixpet overview located at the bottom of the individual's overview to give a link to the pixpet's full overview along with the attached pixpet sharing links at the bottom. It will temporarily increase the SLVL of your placed pets when they are interacted with. Their SLVL for interacting can increase up to a limit of 30 by interactions alone; also only 20 decorative items in a part of your house can contribute to your pixpets SLVL. If more than 20 decorative items are present at a house part they will not apply to the player's pixpets overall SLVL. SLVL is also calculated per square so a plastic table would be 0.125 SLVL per square making them be considered by the user base as inefficient room filling. For every interaction the player's pixpet receives it gets an increase of 10 SLVL to all pixpets present in any house part. This bonus will reset every 24 hours. Pixpet Interaction Lottery The Pixpet Interaction lottery is a way to use your six daily PixPet Interactions to get items. Interacting with an egg will always give you a random grade and color pumpkin seed. Interacting with an egg is called Egg Hatch Help which makes the player receiving these interactions egg to hatch faster by 10 minutes. While interacting with a hatched PixPet using the lottery itself to get a random food item will always give you PC, PixPet food, or plant seeds. The higher the food rarity the higher the reward. If logged in, received items cannot be switched and must be fed before getting a new random food item. Items even if they have the same rarity don't always give the same item values. For example, feeding Broccoli to PixPets gives far less items than if the player were to feed the PixPet Tomatoes. However, all received interactions give the same set amount to each of the placed PixPet's SLVL. Evolution Some Pixpets have multiple evolution stages. An evolution can change the pets lifting capacity (WU) and sometimes even the color group. Evolved pixpets will also find double pixcoins while 2nd evolutions will find triple the amount of pixcoins. Pixpets in the legendary rarity will find double the amount of PC just like evolved pixpets. Most evolutions can only be done if the pet reached a certain minimum level. Evolutions can be reversed through using a reverse evobar which can be cooked. Methods of Obtaining Pixpets Currently, you can only obtain pixpets through hoarding or by other special means just as being gifted one for being a starter (currently Drax, Canisqua, Unicubb, Troffinch and Feliphene). To increase your chances of getting an egg you can use a Pixpet Potion or increase your pixpet's level. Pixpets have a rarity which shows how common that pixpet is. Also, getting an egg is limited to your pixpet's color group. For example a brown Canisqua would be able to get Veemooths since they have brown in their color group chance, but will be unable to get Troffinch due to not having brown in their color group. Color Variation Some pixpets have a color variation. These pixpets are very similar to the original, but may have some extra details such as Albino Xeldron's extra tail spike set. Color variations differ from color groups though as the only way color variations serve in gameplay is giving the pixpet different rarities and color group chances. Pixpets with color variations also have their own entries that must be collected and so the pixdex will generally have more entries then are species. Currently, the only pixpets with color variations are: * 33-B Albino Xeldron Pixdex Indexed by the number they have in the Pixdex . The number corresponds to the the current Pixpet. While the letter corresponds to the color variation, A being the original. *#1-A Drax *#2-A Altudrax *#3-A Canisqua *#4-A Luputrix *35-A Unicubb *#6-A Ursufuzz *#7-A Troffinch *#8-A Parrogrine *#9-A Feliphene *#10-A Kyagrowl *#11-A Bloomfer *#12-A Mobath *#13-A Tuxo *#14-A Antabir *#15-A Sunobra *#16-A Veemooth *#17-A Bovitaur *#18-A Rootax *#19-A Fluffpaxa *#20-A Velibolt *#21-A Velox *#22-A Velirex *#23-A Indigoat *#24-A Sealott *#25-A Igupunk *#26-A Iguzzle *#27-A Iguroar *#28-A Sawrotag *#29-A Pentadile *#30-A Pydeer *#31-A Finngriff *#32-A Noo-Long *#33-A Xeldron *#33-B Albino Xeldron Category:Navigation